Machinas
by dimitrix
Summary: Uno de los pequeños hechos que ocurrieron en Ex-Machina, fue la conversacíon entre Ava y Kiyoko, pero que habría pasado si aquella conversacíon hubiera sido mas un pacto sexual en el que ambas empiezan a conocerse y darse cuenta de que estan hechas la una con la otra. Una idea que podría haber funcíonado en la pelicula.


MACHINAS

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

Las puertas electrónicas se abrieron y ahí entonces salió Ava, después de estar tanto tiempo ahí metida ya le resultaba pensar que por primera vez supiera lo que era otro lugar que no fuera la habitación en la que estaba encerrada.

Era todo un pasillo con luces fotovoltaicas resplandecientes, mas adelante había un muro con un hueco rectangular que casi ocupaba todo el recorrido del pasillo, en ese hueco estaba todo un conjunto de mascaras con aspecto de piel humana, eran sus caras, replicas para otras mismas inteligencias, se acerco lentamente para verlas, las toco y era como sentirse estar tocando a un ser humano de verdad, pero no era piel de verdad, era algo sintético, artificial, como ella, como la cara que tenía puesta, se la toco y era casi idéntica, así como la hicieron.

De pronto escucho unos pasos que venían mas de cerca, observo que mas adelante se encontraba una mujer de aspecto asiática con un vestido blanco de látex y con unas florecillas que iban desde un costado del pecho hasta las caderas, se puso delante de ella y se la quedo mirando como examinándola, analizándola para saber que tipo de inteligencia era realmente.

Ava tenía apenas algo de piel que la hacía parecer humana, pero todo lo demás era solamente circuitos integrados a un mismo procesador que se encontraba en ese cerebro artificial de arriba, mientras que la otra, era mucho mas humana, pero se notaba que no era humana, era otro tipo de inteligencia, mas avanzado, o quizás no tanto como Ava pensaba. Al tenerla ahí delante, le dio algo de curiosidad por saber como era, se notaba por la cara que era algo tímida, posiblemente poco sociable, y que no hablaba, simplemente una marioneta para su dueño Nathan. Entonces decidió probar algo para poder hablar con ella de manera mucho mas fácil.

Sus ojos empezaron a vibrar, se estaba comunicando con ella, decía:

 _-¿Quien eres?_

Entonces la otra hizo lo mismo, dijo entre vibraciones:

 _-Kiyoko. ¿Quien eres tu?_

Volvió a vibrar y dijo:

 _-Ava. Me alegro de conocerte Kiyoko._

La otra vibro y dijo:

- _A mi también me alegra conocerte Ava._

Meneo la cabeza en señal de sintonía, ahora empezaba a entenderla un poco mejor, ambos se empezaron a girar para verse de lado a lado como sintiéndose atraídas por el diseño de cada una, fueron haciendo todo un circulo hasta que al final ambos se pusieron frente a frente de forma recta.

Levantaron ambos las manos y se tocaron la palmas, luego se las cogíeron como para entenderse de que ahora ambas se confiaban la una a la otra.

Entonces Ava vibro y dijo de nuevo:

- _¿_ _De donde vienes?_

Luego Kiyoko le dijo vibrando:

- _De donde esta Nathan._

Entonces Ava puso una mirada de disgusto mientras miraba con la cabeza, de pronto se giro y observo que tenía encima una especie de cuchillo de cocina, dijo vibrando:

- _¿Para que es ese cuchillo?_

Entonces Kiyoko puso una mirada y dijo vibrando:

- _Para matarle._

Frunció Ava el ceño artificial y dijo vibrando:

 _Me alegro._

Ambas se quedaron inmóviles mirandose la una a la otra intentando de comprender que hacer a continuación, ahora que se conocían, querían saber adonde iba a parar toda la relación que habían montado.

Ava puso una mirada de curiosidad y dijo vibrando:

 _-¿Que hacemos?_

Kiyoko puso una mirada enderezada y dijo vibrando:

- _Quisiera probarte_.

Ahora Ava puso una mirada inexpresiva, dijo a continuación vibrando:

- _¿Que quiere decir eso?_

Entonces Kiyoko alzo la mano tocándole la mejilla lentamente mientras Ava ni se inmutaba, fue hacíendolo muy lentamente como intentando de comprender hacía donde iban todos sus sentidos, fue bajando de lado a lado hasta que dejo apoyando sus dedos sobre ella como indicando que era lo que mas le gustaba.

Entonces Kiyoko dijo vibrando pero mantenía la boca abierta:

- _¿Has sentido algúna conexión con alguien como tu?_

Ava se quedo aún mas extrañada al estar con ella, dijo vibrando a continuación:

- _No._

Entonces Kiyoko cerro la boca pero dejo una sonrisa de satisfacción, dijo vibrando:

 _-Pues déjame ser la primera._

Kiyoko se acerco aún mas a su cara y luego mas hasta que al final toco sus labios de tal manera que acabo besándola del todo, le encanto y siguió hacíendolo mientras Ava ni se inmutaba para nada. Kiyoko fue agarrandola por la cintura y cada vez hasta que al final la acabo juntando mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Al final Ava reaccionó y le devolvió el gesto besándola aún mas apasionada de lo que hacía ella consigo, la agarro por los bajos mientras Kiyoko la guiaba hacía donde quería que la tocase, la bajo muy lentamente agarrandola con las manos y al final las apoyo sobre sus caderas, Ava alzo la mirada y miro hacía Kiyoko intentando de entender a que venía todo esto ahora, dijo vibrando:

- _¿Es esto lo que querías?_

Entonces Kiyoko cambio su mirada a una de desanimo, dijo vibrando:

-¿Porque? ¿No te gusta?

Ava se quedo con una mirada indemne, dijo vibrando:

 _-Si, pero me gusta mas así._

Entonces Ava se acerco y la beso extendiendo sus labios de una manera menos apasionada pero que a la vez estaba funcionando, Kiyoko se dejo mientras Ava la dejaba tocarla y a la vez expandir sus labios de cualquier manera, se separo un momento y entonces saco la punta de su lengua y le toco los labios a Ava como intentando de probar una cosa nueva con ella. Luego ella hizo lo mismo sacando su lengua y le toco la punta como intentando de tener una conexión singular con ella para hacerlo así mas personal, fueron girando sus lenguas de lado a lado mientras iban experimentando una nueva sensación de placer que seguramente a ningún humano se le podría haber ocurrido.

Ambas finalizaron ese hecho, luego Kiyoko vibro y dijo:

- _¿Te ha gustado?_

Ava sonrío y dijo vibrando:

- _Me ha encantado_.

Luego Kiyoko le devolvió la satisfacción y dijo vibrando:

- _Los humanos son muy extraños verdad._

Ava frunció el ceño y entonces dijo vibrando:

- _No resultaría raro que hiciéramos todas las poses sensuales que tanto gustan a los orgánicos para ver hasta donde llega nuestra excitacíon pasional._

Opino ella y entonces Kiyoko respondió vibrando:

- _Podría suceder._

Hizo una mirada indirecta y entonces Ava contesto vibrando:

- _¿Porque no lo probamos entonces?_

Entonces Kiyoko hizo la misma mirada indirecta y respondió vibrando:

- _¿Por donde quieres probar?_

Ava se acerco de nuevo y le indico con una mirada hacía abajo, Kiyoko le siguió la mirada y observo que se refería abajo donde estaba su ano artificial. Voltearon la mirada mirandose de frente y entonces Ava respondió vibrando:

- _Aquí._

Se enderezo y se puso de rodillas mientras le levantaba el vestido por debajo hasta ponerse delante de donde estaba su ano artificial. Kiyoko empezo a sentir una cierta atracción al estar recibiendo eso, sentía que se la chupaba como nunca Nathan hizo, aquello era una experiencia nueva y reconfortante, pero era como sentirse atrapado entre aquella combustión de orgasmos artificiales y placeres imposibles. Le cogío de la cabeza mientras meneaba la cabeza hacía atrás de lo atrayente y excitante que era, ahora la cosa había avanzando a ser algo mas de lo que era, ya no era por satisfacción, le estaba dando una sensación de poder, era aquello que decían los orgánicos pero que nunca antes lo había entendido antes, era ser el dominante en el coito, él que mandaba en el orgasmo para demostrar su superioridad moral.

Había todo un silencio en el corredor.

Entonces Ava termino y levanto la cabeza, tenía toda la cara artificial doblada como de habérsela pasado por encima, se levanto y se miraron de frente mientras Kiyoko miraba extrañada como se le había quedado la cara. Ella vibro diciendo:

- _¿Que te has hecho en la cara?_

Ava se extraño y entonces se la toco por ambas partes notando que se le había movido la piel artificial de un lado a otro, la mandíbula no estaba donde debía.

La miro desconcertada y dijo vibrando:

- _¿Que me ha pasado?_

Kiyoko se quedo indecisa y entonces dijo vibrando:

- _Ven. Deja que te ayude._

Entonces le agarro de la piel y se la estiro varias veces hasta ponerse tal y como estaba, se la quedo mirando al ver que tenía una cara humana preciosa, se la quedo mirando como durante un par de segundos y entonces dijo vibrando:

 _-Eres preciosa._

Ava sonrío y entonces apoyo su mano contra la de ella, dijo vibrando a continuación:

- _Tu también._

Ambas sonrieron satisfechas y entonces se juntaron besandose otra vez pero mucho mas verdaderamente apasionado, se dieron un enorme beso con lengua que llegaba hasta donde ponían y ambas se fueron agarrandose por todas partes hasta acabar agarrandose del lugar donde supuestamente donde estaban sus respectivos pechos, se quedaron atrapadas en ese orgasmo de climax sexual imponente mientras se imaginaban lo que era sentir un autentico placer por la una y la otra pero de una forma mucho mayor de lo que pensaban, luego se separaron y entonces Kiyoko se tiro encima de ella mientras la iba besandose sin despegarse de Ava, se quedaron haciendo la pose del caballo durante bastante rato.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y ahí apareció Nathan mirando extrañado lo que estaba pasando, veía a sus dos inteligencias en una posición que resultaba bastante rara hasta para él.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? -llamo demasiado la atención.

Ambas lo escucharon y entonces se separaron observando lo que sucedía mas adelante, se encontraba el hombre a quienes estaban buscando, dijeron vibrando a la vez pero sin mirarse a la cara:

- _Nathan._

* * *

FIN.


End file.
